


Lavander

by Ashery24



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1 am story :v, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Beelzebub recognized her.How not to do it.It had been their creation.Over six thousand years ago.They had created it.The first.The first butterfly to be born.





	Lavander

**Author's Note:**

> -See a comic where Gabriel has a lavender butterfly-  
-Remember that some people have as headcanon that Pre-fall Beelzebub created the butterflies-  
I have an idea for a fic -Starts writing frantically-

Beelzebub recognized her.  
How not to do it.  
It had been their creation.  
Over six thousand years ago.  
They had created it.  
The first.  
The first butterfly to be born.  
They had created it even before they met him.  
But when they saw him, when they met him, when they fell in love... they knew.  
It was going to be his. They wanted it to be him.  
So they handed it to him.  
The young angel who was Beelzebub, the one who loved Gabriel, was they gift.  
A pure gesture of love.  
Like all the ones they created after that.  
All that was corrupted with the Fall.  
Their love, rotted in hate.  
Their butterflies, they became flies.  
His memories faded into nothingness.  
Beelzebub knew it.  
Each and every one of the angels had forgotten.  
Then why?  
Why keep something you didn't remember the origin of?  
Why keep it if there was no feeling behind, there had never been a feeling behind?  
The butterfly still fluttered around him.  
They had tried to return to their creator the first time their had seen their after the fall. Gabriel held their, somewhat confused. Beelzebub ordered their, with the weak thread that still bound them, not to return.  
They didn't want to reveal theirself to Gabriel.  
But Gabriel..  
Why?  
Why did he keep it?  
Why keep Lavander?

**Author's Note:**

> It's one in the morning and I'm not going to reread it to correct mistakes until tomorrow


End file.
